


My Dear Friends

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reflection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: Something I wrote after finishing The Secret History
Kudos: 5





	My Dear Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and to the point. 
> 
> Maybe there will be more one day.

My Dear Friends

I must say goodbye for now and leave you here. Scattered on the four winds, with some of you even beyond that. I will be back again though. 

I will say, you will not recognise me when we come to see one another again. To you I will be but a stranger so do not be alarmed when I remember all of your names before they pass your lips, and can spill your darkest secrets upon our first meeting. Pass off what I may say about the gun hidden in the bedside table, or about where the good whisky is hidden. 

Please continue as you would. I will enjoy getting to know you all over again. 

For now, though, I will part on these words. 

I miss you all - the car rides to the country, the dinners and drinks, the clouds of smoke and every ounce of Greek. 

Cheerfully, 

I'll see you all in class on Monday. 


End file.
